Phantom of the Leaf
by 61394
Summary: when Madara comes to the ghost zone for the ruby of adrenaline he ends up dragging Danny with him how will the half ghost affect the ninja world read and find out sequel to phantom enhanced and phantom war
1. Chapter 1

Phantom of the leaf

Disclaimer I don't own Danny or Naruto

Deep in the land of the far frozen a figure was walking through the snow besides his short black hair no physical feature was visible he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds and an orange spiral mask this man is Madara Uchiha he trekked through the snow searching for a particular item in this frozen wasteland

"Where did you hide it Phantom" said Madara as he mentally cursed the name of Danny Phantom

He kept walking until he found a small mound of ice in the center was a glowing ruby Madara moved quickly through numerous hand signs

"Fire style fire ball Jutsu" he inhaled a deep breath releasing a fire ball the melted the ice leaving the ruby unharmed

"Excellent all according to plan" said Madara as he picked up the Ruby

At the same time in the most expensive restaurant in Amity Park Danny Fenton average fifteen year old with ghost powers was wearing dress pants and a blue dress shirt Sam was wearing a black dress

The couple was having a great time until they sensed an evil energy in the ghost zone

"Sorry Sam" said Danny

"What for we can beat up whoever it is and then we can do something way more fun"

Danny blushed at what his girlfriend meant he paid the bill and they transformed

(For reference of Sam's powers read phantom war)

Sam put her hand on Danny's shoulder and the powerful teenager's teleported from Amity Park into the land of far frozen facing the infamous Uchiha

"So you're Danny Phantom" said Madara "Orochimaru spoke highly of you I am Madara"

Danny was confused by what this guy had said he had never fought a guy named Orochimaru but what he saw in Madara's hands made his confusion transform into barely controlled anger

"Where did you get that ruby?"

Madara moved the ruby of adrenaline between his fingers "you didn't make it easy to find hiding it in the middle of nowhere"

Danny filled his hands with ecto energy and blasted a full power blast on Madara against anyone else it would have been a kill shot but against Madara it simply passed through his body as if he wasn't there

Madara charged at Sam punching her face and sending her flying

"Sam you'll pay for that bastard" Danny screamed as he fired a barrage of energy blasts

Madara smirked under his mask as he ran forward his intangibility jutsu activated the powerful blasts simply passed through him once he was twenty feet from the halfa he leaped into the air giving the super powered teenager a roundhouse kick to the face instead of sending him flying the Uchiha's foot passes through his head

"You're not the only one with intangibility" Danny grabbed Madara's foot as it exited his intangible head and slammed him into the icy ground beneath them Danny was about to punch him but he had vanished

Sam was floating fifty feet away because of that punch she was about to fly down to Danny when she saw Madara running behind Danny with a weird looking knife in his hand

"Danny behind you"

Danny reacts just in time to avoid being headless he then flies up and sends a ice blast down on Madara encasing him in a block of ice

"Wow I didn't even have to use god mode" said Danny

Madara's body than glows red as a burning coal melting the ice surrounding his body he then causally walks out of the puddle that was Danny's attack

"Impressive you haven't even entered god mode and your easily as strong as the four tails I wonder how well you'll survive this"

Madara quickly forms multiple hand signs "fire style jutsu burning emperor dragon missile" from Madara's mouth or where his mouth should be under his mask a large dragon made of flame charges at Danny dodges the dragon who turns following the halfa Danny flies at top speed making flips and dives the dragon following him with every turn and flip Danny's eyes glow blue before turning the dragon into an elaborate ice sculpture

"Amaterasu technique death cross" a cross of black flames surges forward

"seriously again with the fire" Danny taunted as his eyes turned blue as another blast surged forward this time unable to freeze the attack

Danny's eyes widen as he flies over the attack creating two spinning discs of energy he then fires them at Madara who jumps to the side as they crash into the ice but then is blasted from behind by a solar blast from behind

Danny turns to her girlfriend her hand glowing with solar energy preparing another attack

"Sam go home"

"But Danny"

"I'll be fine Sam don't worry"

Madara gets onto one knee

"Sam leave now I love you I can't let you get hurt"

Sam nodded and flew off just as Madara stood up

"I won't let you hurt the people I care about or take that god damned ruby" said Danny as a green aura surrounded him his hair became silver his uniform became white besides his now black gloves and a triangle of black around his logo

Danny flew down faster than the speed of light slamming his fists at Madara's head the ice breaks under the pressure making a crater Danny kept pounding on Madara chipping away at his defense Danny throws a punch as Madara threw a punch the two powerful fists collide creating shockwaves that push the immortal Uchiha and the Halfa flying away from each other

Madara needed to drag out this battle until the Trans dimensional Jutsu wore off he rapidly made fifty hand seals

Danny combined his ice and ecto energies in his hands going to finish this guy with one blast

"Take this" Danny fired the aqua colored blast at Madara

"Fire style burning blitzkrieg jutsu" Madara's hands ignite launching a gigantic fireball the two attacks collided creating a red explosion that envelops the two

In the village hidden in the leaves Sakura Haruno was eating ramen with her two friends and fellow medical ninjas Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga

"Can you believe it's been three years since Naruto left" said Sakura as she ate some of her ramen

"Yeah I wonder if he still wears that ugly jumpsuit" said Ino

The three kunoichis were laughing about the times they had with Naruto Ino was about to ask Sakura if she thought Naruto still had that crush on her when a loud explosion was heard outside the noodle shop the three ninjas rushed outside Jonins were evacuating the civilians while others were prepping Justus around a crater in the ground when a guy the three girls age walked out of the crater he was covered in burns bruises and bleeding cuts all over his body his hair at least where it wasn't dyed red with his own blood was silver like Kakashi wearing a mostly white outfit with a strange insignia on his chest before their eyes white rings appeared around his body transforming his appearance to a black haired teenager wearing shredded clothes the boy walked out of the crater and passed out on the ground

Sakura's medical instincts immediately kicked in

"Hinata use your Byakugan find any internal injuries Ino stabilize him so he can be moved to a hospital I'll stop the bleeding"

The two girls nodded following Sakkara's orders

Ino's hands glowed green with healing chakra as she placed them over his chest stabilizing his heart beat while Hinata activated her Byakugan when she saw the inside of Danny's body she gasped

"Hinata what's wrong" asked Sakura as she was healing the minor cuts

"He - he -doesn't – have - a - chakra - system" Hinata stammered

A few hours later in the Konoha hospital Danny was lying in a hospital bed still unconscious from his arrival in the world of shinobi

While outside his room the fifth Hokage was talking with Jiraiya

"Are you sure about his origins because if you're not I'll clobber you ten times worse than the time you peeked at me in the hot spring"

"Tsunade there's no reason for violence I'm positive I just need to check with Aang to figure out which dimension this kid came from I just hope his wife doesn't come along with him" Jiraiya said there were only two people in the entire universe that he feared one was Tsunade the other was the wife of the former avatar

"I would come if I were married to him he may be powerful but even Naruto may be smarter than him" Tsunade said "even more so considering you polluted his dimension with your perverted books I don't want to know what else you could put into that poor kid's head"

(For reference to make out paradise in Ba sing se read shattered peace)

Sakura stood by the guy's bed she was curious how he had so much power in his blood without a chakra system she knew Naruto was back probably pigging out at Ichiraku's he was still the same knucklehead just with better fashion sense and a body that had made Hinata faint

The pink haired kunoichi was interrupted from her thoughts about her knucklehead teammate by Danny waking up and staring at her with crystal blue eyes

Authors note cliff hanger anyway hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

Phantom of the leaf

Disclaimer I don't own Danny or Naruto

Danny awoke with a serious headache looking around he saw himself in a hospital with a girl his age with green eyes and pink hair staring at him

"Uh where am I" Danny asks

"You're in the hospital you suffered third degree burns and fell from at least a hundred feet how are you awake" said Sakura

"Believe me I've been through worst" said Danny as he stood up to find himself in hospital clothes "ok what happened to my clothes"

Just then a woman came in wearing a green vest over some kind of Japanese shirt and pants she had blonde hair a blue diamond mark on her forehead and the biggest breasts Danny had ever seen in his life next to her was a white haired man with red marks on his face like he was crying blood wearing a red and green outfit and a giant scroll on his back his forehead had a metal plate with Japanese markings on it

"Kid you may have survived but your clothes didn't you were practically naked when Sakura brought you in" said Tsunade

Both Danny and Sakura blushed at that comment

"Fine I'm going ghost" after Danny said his trademark battle cry he transformed into his ghost form "now if you don't mind I have an Uchiha to hunt and pound into paste" said Danny what he didn't expect was Sakura to grab him from behind and hold him in a bone crushing hug

"Where's Sasuke" Sakura demanded

"Who the heck is Sasuke" Danny answered as Sakura squeezed harder damn this girl was stronger than Mars and only an idiot would even think to fight the armored war god

"The Uchiha you were going to hunt down and pound into paste" Sakura was about to squeeze harder and finish Danny when suddenly he passed right through her arms

"First off anyone attacks me and they get a one way ticket to whatever the afterlife is in this dimension second I don't know who Sasuke is I'm looking for something I should have destroyed and the guy who took it Madara Uchiha"

This got a blank expression from Sakura and a look of fear from the legendary Sannins

"What why are you looking at me like I'm crazy"

"Because Madara Uchiha is dead" said Jiraya

"Hate to break it to you but the guy isn't dead and I would know I fight dead people"

"let's discuss this in my office" said Tsunade

Naruto Uzumaki was glad to be home he had wanted to spend time with Sakura but she was busy with some guy who fell from the sky he was considering going to Ichiraku's when he bumped into Shikamaru and a girl from the sand village with blonde hair in four pony tails who looked familiar

"Naruto is that you"

"Yep it's been a while hasn't it" said Naruto "I almost didn't recognize you if good thing you kept the pineapple on your head"

Shikamaru sighed "yep you're definitely Naruto same old knucklehead who would fight a ninja with ten times the power and experience and still end up on top"

"Yep that's me hey wait a minute who you calling a knucklehead" the blonde girl next to Shikamaru laughed "hey Shikamaru how did you get such a babe"

The two ninja's both blushed "it's not like that I'm just working with Temari organizing the next Chunin exams"

Temari why does that name sound familiar "your Gaaras sister right"

"Yep I'm the sister of the fifth Kazekage"

So Gaara became Kazekage it's about time that village respected him

Naruto smiled at Temari "good for him tell Gaara I said hi"

Shikamaru was surprised he thought Naruto would be fuming that Gaara had become a kage before him maybe he was growing up

"Well it was nice seeing you love birds but I have a date with a few dozen bowls of Ramen" Naruto then leaped off

"Yep same old Naruto" said Shikamaru and Temari

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office Tsunade was listening as Danny finished describing the power of the ruby of adrenaline she understood it was a powerful and dangerous object that must be found and destroyed at once and if Madara Uchiha was truly in possession of it then Kami help us all

"Alright Phantom here's how I see it you could search every inch of the world by yourself and spend with a slim chance of success or you could ally yourself with the leaf village with a the most extensive spy network on the planet plus the military support of one of the five great nations it will at least raise your chances plus we may be able to send you home what's your choice"

"I don't see any problem with joining the leaf for now" said Danny

"Excellent now Jiraiya will let you borrow his body so you can buy some clothes"

Jiraiya realizing what the Hokage said had a panicked look on his face "what you're going to let him use me as a human meat puppet" Jiraiya asked with a look of fear on his face

"Don't worry it doesn't hurt you'll just have a blank spot in your memory"

"Please Tsunade don't make me do it" Jiraiya begged in front of Tsunade's desk like a little kid

Danny simply overshadowed him to make him shut up at this point

Meanwhile in the desert not too far from the village hidden in the sand was Pariah Dark wearing akautski robes he had been freed in this strange new world by Madara Uchiha and was given an ultimatum serve in the Akautski or rot in the ruby for all of eternity

"Time to see the power of the Kazekage" said Pariah green energy formed around his body taking the shape of himself the size of the one tailed beast

"Kazekage I Pariah Dark challenge you to combat consider well Kazekage for if you deny my challenge your village will burn your streets will be painted with the blood of ninja and civilian alike and no man woman or child shall escape my wrath" as the green form of himself vanished the ghost king could see a boy about sixteen was standing twenty feet from him wearing red And black clothes and a large gourd on his back the red haired person stared at him

"I will not allow you to harm my village" said Gaara in his usual emotionless under tone

"Please child do you think you alone can stop me" said Pariah

"I do you were the one who challenged me" the lid of Gaaras gourd popped open and chakra infused sand surged from the gourd

"So you're the Kazekage" Pariahs mace appeared in his hands "let the battle begin"

Meanwhile in the world of the avatar Aang was meditating in the recently cleaned southern air temple he was enjoying married life with Katara and after a month his past lives had stopped yelling at him for using the forbidden technique he thought maybe life could be normal for him he thought that until the talking toad showed up

"My apologies for disturbing you avatar but I have an urgent message from Jiraiya Sama" said the toad as it handed him the scroll on his back

Aang quickly read the message that was sent to him this was bad Madara Uchiha is alive and in possession of the ruby of adrenaline

"Katara" Aang shouted in a few minutes his wife ran into the courtyard

"Aang what's wrong"

"Pack anything you would need for an extended trip in the leaf village"

"Is there something wrong" asked Katara

"I'll explain on the way" answered Aang "messenger frog before you return to the leaf could you pick up Toph Bei Fong she should still be in Omashu"

The toad nodded before disappearing in a cloud of smoke

Jiraiya woke up with a pounding headache not sure where he was he looked around and he recognized where he was and he needed to get out of here as fast as possible before the drunk gay people showed up "curse you phantom"

Authors note that last part wasn't very important to the story but it sure was funny anyway Gaara V.S. Pariah in next chapter plus a couple of other battles

Later


	3. Chapter 3

Phantom of the leaf

Disclaimer I don't own Danny or Naruto

"So you're the Kazekage" Pariahs mace appeared in his hand "let the battle begin" the ghost king then charged with his mace raised at the fifth Kazekage whose sand rose to defend him when Pariahs mace failed to destroy his shield Gaara then his sand to push Pariah into the air Gaaras eyes widened in shock when he did not fall but stood floating in the air as if it was the ground

"Impressive child I can see why you are the Kazekage" Pariah then bit his thumb and slammed it into the desert beneath him "rise army of the dead" hundreds of stone boxes rose from the earth each one with the kanji for death on the box glowing neon green all at once the boxes opened to reveal sand ninja with rotting grey skin blood red eyes and a midnight black sword in each hand

(Before you argue Pariah can do this in canon it just needed an alternate dimensional modification)

"Attack my army of the dead" following the orders of their new master the army charged at Gaara screaming for his blood Gaara raised a platform of solid sand high above the undead marauders Gaara quickly made multiple hand signs

"Ninja art raining sand senbon"

sand gathered into a giant ball above Gaara and began raining down millions of needles made of sand no bigger than a raindrop the undead shinobi were all killed by the deadly rain Gaara actually had one of his rare smiles on his face that was until Pariah slammed him into the village with his mace

Far below Gaara the civilians were being evacuated to the shelters by Jonins Kankuro and Matsuri leaped onto the rooftop he was currently standing on

"Gaara what the hell is going on" said Kankuro as he summoned his puppet Crow

"The Akautski has come to fight me both of you stand down I don't need you getting hurt"

"But Sensei" "No Matsuri this man is too powerful for you two I can't let you be harmed" said Gaara interrupting his student

The two Jonins reluctantly followed the orders of their Kage and left to assist in the evacuations a minute later Pariah landed on the rooftop

"You were foolish not to accept help against me child" Pariah slammed his hands together green energy flowing between them "and you will suffer for your decision" green energy flowed from his hands enveloping the building they were on and five others in a barrier

A barrier of this size must require concentration to maintain I need to finish this sand rose from Gaaras gourd forming a quick moving stream of sand to strike at Pariah the Ghost king leapt out of the way to dodge but the sand followed him and was able to cover his right arm the sand tightening like a python constricting its prey

"Sand burial" the chakra infused sand crushes Pariahs arm leaving a bleeding green stump

Pariah leaped back as his body healed sealing the blood into his body behind a stump of flesh

This will be more difficult than I thought my ecto blasts will not be able to break through his defense this battle is even harder considering I need to take him alive "I did not think I would need it for this battle"

Pariah slammed his hand into the roof of the building and four coffins rose appeared floating into the air the coffins opened to reveal four corpses showing different levels of decaying the one at the end was the died recently and his body was recognizable to Gaara

Ironic I may die like Sarutobi Gaara thought "I may need you for this battle" said Gaara

"And I should care why" a psychotic voice replied

"If I die then you die so let me have control of your chakra" said Gaara "I know you despise me and my village but I'd expect you'd care about your own miserable hide"

"You'd better kick the fourths ass for making me put up with you" the voice of Shukaku said as red chakra formed outside of his body taking the form of a tanuki

While this was happening green mist enveloped the corpses returning them to the state they were in before they died the four men stepped from the crypts and as one charged at Gaara each one preparing their own attack

"Wind style deadly gale" from the first Kazekages mouth a giant tornado surged from his mouth

"Shukaku chakra spear" said the second as red chakra surged around his hand forming a spear that launched itself at Gaara

"Iron sand barrage" said the third as he launched hundreds of balls of black sand at his successor

"Gold coffin" gold dust came out of a pouch on the fourths leg heading for Gaara

The four attacks merged into one as Gaara leaped over the attacks Gaara then swiped his hand a claw made of red chakra imitated his movements and managed to hit the fourth Kazekage

(Before the battle continues a brief description of the first and second Kazekage the first is a bald man wearing an armored shirt over a jacket the second Kazekage has spiky black hair and wears a mask that covers the lower half of his face he wears the same clothes as the first)

The second Kazekage was surrounded in an aura of blood red chakra as he charged at Gaara striking at Gaara with Tai Jutsu strikes at speeds Gaara only thought could be reached by Rock Lee

So the second was a jinchuriki it explains why he was assassinated Gaara was no expert in Tai Jutsu but he was able to avoid most of the attacks and the ones he couldn't avoid his sand armor protected him

"This is getting me nowhere why aren't the other Kages joining the battle" Gaara leaped away from the sands first jinchuriki raising the sand from the ground between the buildings it lashed out completely covering the second he then surrounded it with Shukaku's chakra

"Final burial"

The chakra squeezed the sand until it became a ball of sand the size of a marble unfortunately Gaaras victory was short lived as the other three Kages surrounded him in a triangle formation the third binded his hands together with his Iron sand as the fourth did the same with gold dust and the first attacked him with a blitzkrieg of wind Justus Gaaras body was now covered in his own blood he was barely breathing and he was close to chakra depletion if it wasn't for Shukaku keeping him alive (to keep his own hide alive) the fifth Kazekage would be dead

Pariah dispelled the other three Kazekages and removed the barrier surrounding them "the child put up a good fight but in the end he fell as the other Jinchuriki will fall" Pariah picked up the nearly dead Kage and flew back to the rendezvous point

Matsuri and Kankuro despite orders ran back to help and saw the end of the titanic battle

"Sensei" Matsuri ran to after the ghost king with Kankuro right behind her both of them wanting to rescue Gaara no matter what

Danny had left Jiraiya in what he figured was the gay section of town and was now watching Naruto and Sakura battle the halfa was wearing a white shirt under a red sleeveless martial arts GI with black pants and black sandals his leaf village headband wrapped around his right arm he was enjoying the fight

Tsunade and Shizune had no idea he was even there they didn't until an very pissed off Jiraiya showed up

"you little bastard why'd you leave me in front of a gay bar where I could have been raped be grateful I don't summon Gamabunta on your half human ass" Jiraiya shouted as he grabbed the halfa around the neck

Tsunade hearing this looked up "Jiraiya leave the kid alone I'm trying to watch"

"Water style water dragon jutsu" a Chinese dragon made of water surged to life from the lake and attacked his former students Naruto just smirked as he disappeared in a poof of smoke

"What where did he go"

"Rasengan" Naruto shouted as he slammed the miniature hurricane in his hand at the dragon destroying it while Kakashi watched Naruto destroy the powerful water style attack Sakura grabbed him from behind and put him in her python like death grip and pinned him to the ground while Naruto grabbed the bells

"Yahoo we got the bells" said Naruto as he shouted in the air "if we had done that three years ago we definitely would have passed"

"Naruto don't talk like that"

"What come on I'm not dissing Sasuke we had terrible teamwork back then" said Naruto

"Well done" said Tsunade as she Shizune Jiraiya and Danny walk out from behind

"Sensei" said Sakura

"Pervy sage" said Naruto Jiraiya grimaced and Danny laughed "I've only known you for a few hours and even I can see you're a pervert"

"So your Danny it's a pleasure to meet you my names Kakashi" said Kakashi as he shook Danny's hand "nice to meet you too"

"Anyways Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno congratulations you two are now a part of team Kakashi"

"Huh what's that" Naruto asked

"To put it simply you Kakashi and Sakura are going to do missions together" said Tsunade and maybe you can help Danny find the ruby of adrenaline

At the same time a hundred miles away from the sand village a hunched back figure was waiting he hated waiting for Pariah as he landed next to the hunched figure

"You're late"

"The Jinchuriki put up more of a fight then I thought now let's go automaton"

Sasori nodded and was about to follow when a kunai with a paper bomb attached landed in between the two akautski members the two leaped away as the paper explosive detonated Kankuro and Matsuri appeared Kankuro having his puppets out and Matsuri with her rope dart

"Give Gaara back" said Kankuro with a homicidal look in his eye

Pariah looked at the two sand Jonin "Sasori you take them on I will meet you at the rendezvous point" Pariah then flew off

Kankuro not about to let some green haired freak take his brother had Crow launch multiple shuriken from its mouth only to be blocked by a large metal tail that came out of Sasori's robe

"Your fight is with me whelp" Matsuri charged aiming her rope dart at Sasori's neck using his tail the rouge ninja easily blocked the attack and as quick as a scorpion the tail lunged at Matsuri who dodged the majority of the attack but was scratched on her arm

Hm one down now for the puppet user I feel slightly nostalgic fighting my old work "hurry up and attack I have places to be"

"The only place you're going is an interrogation room" said Kankuro as he commanded crow to attack Sasori easily dodged the attack and with a tap on the puppets neck it fell to pieces

"What how did he know crows weak point" Kankuro then attempts to capture Sasori with black ant and salamander Sasori easily dodges their attacks and destroys the other two puppets before stabbing Kankuro in his abdomen

"Crow Black Ant Salamander you insult me using my own work against me"

"Your work then you must be Sasori of the bloody sand"

"You are correct child you and your comrade nurse your wounds in the afterlife knowing you died at the hands of Sasori of the bloody sand I'd finish you but I have other places to be three days until my poison destroys your heart enjoy them while you can"

Sasori walks off as Kankuro falls unconscious from the effects of the poison not seeing the Anbu find them his last thought before he succumbed to the pain of the poison I failed you Gaara

Authors note I'll end the chapter here enjoy review ecetera ecetera


	4. Chapter 4

Phantom of the leaf

Disclaimer I don't own Danny or Naruto

Greetings readers and welcome to chapter four of Phantom of the leaf

"What" Naruto shouted "we beat one of the best Jonins in the village and all we get is a lousy C RANK?"

At that comment Sakura hit him in the head "I'm sorry sensei we'll take whatever you think is a good mission"

Tsunade sighed this was going to be a long day when a ninja from the code breaker corps rushed in

"Lady Tsunade we've just decoded a message from the sand" the messenger said as he handed her a scroll Tsunade read the scroll and slammed her fist into the desk

"Shizune get Danny in here now team Kakashi you'll be going with him the Kazekage was kidnapped last night"

The reaction she got was immediate with Sakura and Kakashi looking shocked while Naruto looked angry enough to kill

"Who took Gaara" the blonde shinobi asked

"Akautski"

Naruto thought of Kisame and Itachi and it made his blood boil Naruto nodded his head and left the room with Sakura and Kakashi following him

"Lady Tsunade are you sure that's such a good idea you know akautski is after Naruto"

"I know Shizune but what other choice do we have"

At the gates of the village team Kakashi was waiting for Danny

"It's like Kakashi Sensei used some kind of tardiness jutsu on him"

"If that actually exists then keep it away from me when I get home my girlfriend would be pissed if I was always late" said Danny floating a few feet above the air in ghost form

"Well what are we waiting for let's go" said Naruto as team Kakashi and a flying Danny left the leaf village

Halfway to the land of wind they team Kakashi and Danny stopped for a rest

"Why are we stopping we have to go save Gaara" said Naruto

"Look Naruto the others don't have your freaky stamina I can't say I know any of you very well or this Gaara guy but we'll find him"

Danny was about to say more when he felt a powerful presence nearby he fired an ecto blast into a tree twenty feet from them and a sort of cute blonde girl wearing a black kimono and a giant fan on her back came landing down

"Okay who's the wise guy who blasted me out of a tree" said Temari as she had one hand on her fan ready for battle

Danny was ready with another attack when he noticed her headband "that's the insignia for the sand village so my bad" Danny apologized as he lowered his hand and reabsorbed the ecto energy

(I'm going to skip awkward introductions and show the Akautski now)

In a cave in the land of rivers Sasori and Pariah arrived with Gaara over his shoulder "bring them here already automaton"

"Will you shut up already" Sasori walked away from Pariah surrounding himself in chakra in a large explosion of smoke a humanoid statue on eight of its fingers a figure wearing black cloak with red clouds were standing one of them was Madara

"Report"

"The capture of the one tail Jinchuriki was successful master" said Pariah

"Very good now let us begin" Pariah and Sasori leaped onto the other fingers the ten Akautski then slammed their hands together

"Sealing arts ten phantom dragons" the ten voices said at once the statues mouth opened and a wave of chakra that surrounded Gaara red chakra came out of his mouth and poured into the statue

"It'll take three days to fully seal the one tail" said Madara

"It wouldn't take as long if Orochimaru didn't quit" Kisame complained "it's going to be a pain to stand up when were done"

"Will you shut up you annoying man fish focus on sealing Shukaku"

(Not anyone in canon version of akautski)

"Yeah Kisame my man don't complain or is the tailless tailed beast really just a big baby" said Deidara

"Silence" Madara yelled "the sooner the one tail is sealed the sooner our plans of universal domination can be achieved"

No one spoke after that and concentrated on removing Shukaku

(We now bring you back to the good guys)

Team Kakashi along with Danny and Temari were approaching the gates of the sand village which was surprisingly undamaged considering their leader was taken waiting at the gate was Baki

"Welcome leaf ninjas please follow me" said Baki as began running with team Kakashi and Danny following him

Something about this place is familiar I can't think about it now the sooner we find these Akautski guys the sooner I can kill Madara and get back to Sam Danny thought as before flying after them

The Hospital of the sand village was a disaster the medical ninjas were trying every possible antidote in they had but everything they tried only made it worse

It was so bad they even brought in their most renowned poison expert lady chiyo but even her skills were useless against Sasori's poison

"We've failed Karuha I failed to save you and now I failed to save your son" said a remorseful Chiyo

"It's not too late" said Sakura as she entered the room "what are their chakra natures"

"Child what do you think you can do against my grandsons poison" asked Chiyo

Sakura removed a scroll unrolling it revealing a kanji for water earth fire wind and lightning "my jutsu can purge the poison from their bodies but I need to know their chakra natures"

Chiyo sighed this girl couldn't possibly make this worse "they both have water nature chakra"

Sakura nodded forming the ram sign a vial of blue pills appeared where the kanji for water was she walked over to Kankuro and Matsuri's flailing bodies and put a pill into each of their mouths

"now comes the hard part" as Sakura began the long sequence of hand signs boar ox monkey dragon ram rooster tiger snake tiger monkey rat ox rooster ram monkey snake dog rat dragon tiger snake monkey ox rooster ram rat snake tiger boar dragon snake ram

"Secret jutsu bloodline restoration" Sakura sighed as the pills took effect their heart rates became stable and their hair became black

"What was that Jutsu" asked an amazed Chiyo

"A Jutsu I created to restore extinct Kekkei Genkai it purges the targets blood completely replacing it with the capsulized blood in the pills the drawback if the new blood comes from a person with a different chakra nature the side effects can be unpleasant now Kankuro and Matsuri are now members of the formerly extinct Yuhi clan" Sakura explained before re sealing the vial in her scroll

"Quite an impressive Jutsu probably shouldn't expect anything less from the slug queen's apprentice" said Chiyo with respect

"These two will be awake in a few minutes we can gain intelligence from the one who kidnapped the Kazekage then"

"I already know who he is" Sakura and Chiyo turned to see Danny in human form and to Sakura he looked as angry as Naruto on the way here

"Pariah Dark he's from my dimension and to put it simply if you see him run like hell"

Hearing that name Kankuro woke up and tried standing "He's right that guy is unnaturally strong he can bring back the dead as puppets with all of their powers from when they were alive me and Matsuri would have helped if he hadn't put up a barrier"

"it's a good thing you didn't you would have been killed whoever you fought at least has a tiny bit of humanity in him Pariah is a ruthless killer who shows no mercy and has a twisted sense of honor he will never refuse a challenge to fight"

"But that doesn't make sense when we attacked him and his partner Gaara was still alive" said Kankuro

"Is there any reason this Akautski would want Gaara alive" asked Danny

When Danny asked the question the old woman who from her brother he learned her name was Chiyo looked ashamed of herself as did the conscious person on the bed while Sakura simply looked terrified

"Yes Gaara has within him the Shukaku"

"Is that supposed to be some kind of meat platter?"

"No Shukaku is one of the tailed beast's giant living masses of chakra I sealed it into Gaara at birth and now the leader of village is in mortal peril"

If Danny was mad at the idea of Pariah kidnapping someone the idea of sealing giant demons into people sent him over the edge "are you people freaking insane you seal a monster into someone and you don't expect this to happen what the heck is wrong with you people"

"I was simply following orders most shinobi would lay down their lives for their homes and their brothers in arms would you not do the same"

The truth was Danny would and had put himself in danger to protect those he loved

"The only way to control the power of a tailed beast is to seal it into someone creating a jinchuriki I have done thousands of terrible in my life things I will never be able to repent for but I can at least say I did what I did to protect the village hidden in the sand and its people"

Danny transformed into his ghost form "I'm going to get your leader back and do what I have to do to get home because like you I have a home to protect and I want to say that I did everything in my power to protect it to do something worth being remembered for because when I die I won't see the pearly gates or the entrance to hell my soul will simply fade away like I was never here so with the time I have I'm going to use it to get home" Danny then flew through the wall going intangible to not cause damage

Danny was tracking the latent energy from Pariah now that he knew who it was he would hunt it down like a blood hound he was near the end of the desert when he heard Naruto calling him "wait up"

"Naruto how the hell did you catch up to me going Mach five"

"You've said it yourself I have freaky stamina will you get down here already your making my neck ache"

What is about this guy's smile it's like he radiates happiness when he isn't pissed as hell "all right I'm coming down" Danny landed

"look Danny we don't know each other that well but let's work together to save Gaara you get to go home and I can at least save one friend"

"All right we'll talk on the way" Danny and Naruto continued moving into the land of rivers "so any reason you said you want to save at least one friend" Danny asked as they moved through the trees

"I failed to save someone precious to me once I won't fail with Gaara he's been through"

"You're a jinchuriki aren't you?"

"Yeah I am I was alone most of my life but Gaara was alone a lot longer I'm going to help him no matter what"

Meanwhile in the Akautski hide out the sealing of Shukaku

"It seems that the nine tails jinchuriki and Daniel are coming for us"

"How do they know where we are?"

"Daniel has a sensing ability he will follow an energy trail to the ends of the earth"

"Master we have another problem it seems another group heading toward us from the leaf" said Pariah

"Damn it Kisame you handle the group from the leaf Itachi you handle Phantom and the Jinchuriki use only a quarter of chakra the rest will be needed to seal Shukaku"

Itachi and Kisame nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke

When Aang Katara and Toph had arrived they had been asked by Tsunade as back up in rescuing the Kazekage they were currently in a lifeless field filled with rocks

"How much farther twinkle toes I'm so bored"

Aang was ready to step in between an argument when a man who looked more like a fish then a person came out from behind a rock

"I'll relieve your boredom you'll have a good time before I kill you"

Toph cracked her knuckles "bring it on man fish"

Kisame smirked "this is going to be fun" Kisame formed hand signs "water style exploding water shock wave" from his mouth an ocean of water surged out Toph raised a pillar of earth Katara and Aang were able to stand on the water being master water benders

"He created all of this water with chakra" Aang said "I don't know if I should be impressed or terrified"

"I'd go with terrified" Kisame said as he unsheathed shark skin and charged

Meanwhile Naruto and Danny arrived in a forest clearing where waiting for them and

"Itachi Uchiha" Naruto growls out the name

"Uzumaki Naruto it's been a while"

"Naruto they're ten miles ahead of us go ahead I'll handle this guy"

"You sure"

"Yeah go ahead I'll catch up soon"

Surprisingly Naruto ran off to save Gaara while Danny stood facing Itachi

"I can tell from your energy that you aren't evil so why are you in Akautski"

"I chose loyalty to my village over loyalty to my clan"

Danny and Itachi charged at each other beginning their titanic battle

Authors note yo I'm still alive and I'm happy with how many people have read the story and it's not even a quarter way done so thanks for the support

Also anyone interested in my Naruto 6th great nation challenge on my profile pm me

Keep on the look out


	5. Chapter 5

Phantom of the leaf

You've seen the disclaimer so you know I do not own anything I write about on this site

Danny flew towards Itachi with an uppercut sending high into the air Itachi summoned a large Crow keeping him in the air Danny flew up to him and made direct eye contact with the disgraced Uchiha

"You are unaffected by genjutsu"

"I have no idea what that is but I'm guessing it's a good thing"

Itachi smiled "I assume you have questions Tobi ordered me to delay you but he didn't say how"

Kisame with shark skin in his hand charged at Aang Katara intercepted the former mist ninja with a shockwave of water that collided with Kisame he exploded in a puddle of water

"Toph find the shark man"

Toph slammed his hand into her pillar sending shockwaves through the ground sending a sonar wave through the water

"Sugar queen coming up from behind you" Katara turned sending three spikes of ice at torpedo like speed a trail of blood came up

"Well I should expect no less from Katara of the seas" Katara turned around to see Kisame unharmed holding a book "abilities water bending blood bending known for wiping entire battalions of fire benders killer of Hama the puppet master and wife of avatar Aang"

Katara frowned her reputation was well known in her own dimension but how did they find out

"You know me but I don't know you" said Katara "fair enough the names Kisame Hoshigake and it's the last name you will ever hear" Kisame was about to charge when spikes of ice and earth rose from the ground with Aang leaping next to Katara and Toph on a floating piece of earth she leaps off standing on the water

"So the blind bandit and the avatar enter the battle bring it on"

"I like this guy" Toph charged forward rocks surround her arms creating armor around them Kisame swung shark skin Toph crossed her arms blocking the legendary weapon

This girl is way stronger then that snobby earth bender Kakuzu is partnered with she's even maintaining her bending with shark skin absorbing her chi

"Twinkle Toes Sugar queen hit him now"

Katara and Aang nodded before creating vortexes of water that slammed Kisame from left and right Kisame was pushed back by the two powerful water benders

It's dangerous to take on all three of them with only a quarter of my chakra I need to delay them Kisame then went through multiple hand signs

"Water style one hundred hungry sharks" in the water multiple sharks made of water swam at the three benders Katara using the octopus technique destroyed half of the sharks while Aang and Toph took out twenty five each none of them noticed the clones of Kisame appear behind them

"Water style water prison jutsu" Toph and Aang were trapped in a sphere of water while the real Kisame swung his sword at Katara

NO Aang thought as his eyes and tattoos glowed a ball of wind surrounded his body and quickly expanded destroying the water clones and knocking back the real Kisame

"Stay away from my wife" said aang channeling the energy of all the avatars before him creating a blast of four elements at the missing mist ninja impaling him through the body without its creator the water slowly faded away becoming a wasteland once again with multiple spikes of earth

Aang looked at the body surprisingly it turned into a pile of water

"That whole time we were fighting a clone" said Katara in surprise "sweet that means fish man still out there I can still have my rematch" said Toph who from the bottoms of her feet kicked off rocks shaped like the bottom of them

"So that's how you were standing on top of the water" said Aang before getting smacked in the head by his former earth bending master "duh twinkle toes yeesh Katara why'd you marry him again I know it wasn't for his intelligence"

"Hey I'm smart right Katara" asked Aang

"Aang your sweet your funny a powerful bender great in bed"

"Gross I don't want to hear about your sex lives" said Toph as she put her finger in her ears Toph may read porn but that didn't mean she wanted to listen to what her friends did "get to the point"

"Aang you're not that smart you're a great guy just not very smart anyway that's not important we need to rescue the Kazekage"

Aang nodded and ran out of the wasteland followed by Katara and Toph

(We now bring you back to your regularly scheduled phantom vs Uchiha battle)

Danny fired an ecto beam at Itachi who countered with a stream of fire the two weakened fighters Itachi because of only having a small portion of his chakra available and Danny who had split himself to deliver this new information to Tsunade were evenly matched though the weakened forms were not known to Kakashi Chiyo and Sakura who were watching the battle with awe

Danny stopped firing his ecto beam and flew into the air his hand forming a green blade of ecto energy he sliced down aiming at the Uchiha's neck Itachi countered with a sword blocking the power of the attack a shockwave was created that created a crater around the two Danny then hit Itachi with a roundhouse kick sending him out of the crater

"It seems I am out of chakra we will meet again Danny Phantom" Itachi then turned into multiple crows that flew away

Danny even with only half of his power was impressed by what people in this dimension were capable of Danny had to use god mode on just one akautski member any more than that might be a problem

Just then Kakashi chiyo and Sakura appeared from their hiding place

"I sent Naruto ahead I sensed the ruby of adrenaline so akautski and this Gaara guy are there too"

"Then what are we standing around here for lets go" said Chiyo as they ran with Danny flying above them they find Naruto standing on the water in front of a sealed cave with Aang Katara and Toph Danny could sense the insane amount of power coming from the bald kid easily could wipe out everyone in the third world in under an hour

"Hey Naruto why are you standing around"

"There's a seal on the door the way to break it would take multiple powerful attacks to break it"

Danny's hands filled with ecto energy "okay I'll blast the door baldy if you can use a long range attack do Naruto follow with that Rasengan thing"

"Ha I should have thought of that" Toph laughed Aang ignored his friend and nodded at Danny accessing his avatar state and launched a four element strike along with Danny who launched a full power ecto blast the seal tried to absorb the power but it was too much and the seal couldn't contain it all

Inside the cave the sealing of the one tail Shukaku was done leaving a dead fifth Kazekage on the ground

"Master it seems the seal is about to break"

"Pariah Sasori deal with the intruders the rest of you return to your actual bodies we don't need the world to know of our roster just yet Zetsu stay behind to observe

The bipolar plant man nodded fading into the earth while the rest of Akautski besides Pariah and Sasori vanished with the statue

Naruto created a shadow clone and had it mold a rasengan in his hand he leapt forward sending the fourth Hokage's jutsu into the rock

"Rasengan"

Everyone ran into the cave to see Gaara on the floor with Pariah putting his boot on his chest with Sasori next to him

"Well child it's been a while hasn't it"

"Not long enough" said Danny

"I'd say it's nice to see you grandmother but then I would be lying"

"Oh Sasori can't an old woman have a nice conversation with her grandson" attached to chakra strings were a stream of kunai with explosive notes

"Get your filthy boot off of Gaara you green haired freak" said Naruto

"Uzumaki Naruto the leafs number 1 unpredictable ninja hero of multiple countries and based off current intelligence jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox you will be a worthy opponent" Pariahs mace appeared and faster than anyone could see slammed Naruto right out of the cave with Pariah going after him

"Baldy Kakashi girl in blue you come with me we need to stop Pariah from getting Naruto Chiyo can you and the girls deal with your family issue"

"Oh don't worry about me I'm just going to get some exercise" said Chiyo

(And that is chapter 5 until we meet again look at the poll on my profile vote if sam should live or die its important after the Kazekage rescue arc)


	6. Chapter 6

Phantom of the leaf

Naruto was slammed into a rock by Pariahs powerful attack as fast as lightning Pariah was above him swinging his mace down into his body which exploded in a cloud of smoke

"The shadow clone jutsu where's the real one" the crater where the Naruto clone was shattered as the real Naruto with a rasengan in hand sent Pariah into the air

"You want a fight I'll give you a fight Shadow clone Jutsu" the area was covered in smoke as an army of Narutos filled the canyon with many of the clones forming rasengans "you'll pay for what you did to Gaara" the Narutos with rasengans leap into the air each slamming their rasengan into pariah creating an explosion

When the smoke cleared Pariah's cloak was ripped and burned "I am impressed you actually managed to damage me but I'm not beaten yet" Pariah was about to attack Naruto again when he was hit with an ecto beam from the side sending him farther away from the cave into a canyon with large tree branches connecting it Pariah looked to see Danny his hand glowing green from his last attack

"Miss me Pariah because I sure as hell won't miss you" Danny unleashed a rapid fire barrage of ecto blasts on Pariah Danny stopped firing when Naruto and the others arrived still seeing the damage caused by Danny's attack

Danny felt good about himself until he was slammed from behind by Pariahs mace into the wall "I will admit child you are stronger but so am I" Pariah's only hand glowed with green energy as it surrounded everyone but him lifting them out of the canyon and scattering them then creating five barriers trapping them like firefly's in jars

"I will not waste my time battling the likes of you instead I will have my subordinate's battle for me"

Danny was trapped which meant his other half wouldn't be able to get to him so they could combine and use God mode that would shut Pariah up just then rising from the ground were five stone coffins each with a different insignia on it one for the Leaf village one for the Sand some kind of cloud four crooked lines and a rock the coffins opened revealing a man Danny recognized from the Hokage's office along with four other men

"Shit that's the first Hokage and the other four must be the from the other five great nations this is really bad"

The first Hokage looked at him "child may I ask what village you come from"

"I don't come from a village I'm from a different dimension until I can go home I've allied myself with the leaf"

"I feel guilty attacking one who fights alongside my former subordinates" Hashirama then charges forward making hand signs faster than Danny could see

"Secret Technique Nativity of a World of Trees" trees began sprouting from the ground turning the land inside the barrier into a dense forest Danny was currently hiding in a tree

Great another guy like Undergrowth Danny thought and I have no idea what the other four can do

Just then the first Tsuchikage a large man with a long beard and mustache with dark markings in it wearing the uniform of the Tsuchikage had begun making hand signs "Ninja art Hornets' nest creation Jutsu"

Around Danny what looked like a giant hornets' nest was being created just before it could seal him in Danny turned intangible and flew out only to be blasted by a maelstrom of wind when he became tangible again then a dark skinned man with a scimitar with the kanji for lightning on his jacket and a middle aged man wearing blue armor with two wind mill shurikens leaped at him from opposite sides the first Raikage from his sword released a beam of lightning while the first Mizukage threw his shurikens that were now covered in ice Danny created a shield around himself that shattered when the two attacks hit sending him into the ground with the five Kages now standing above him

"I hate to do this but you five need to rest in peace" said Danny before unleashing a full power ghostly wail on to the five Kages the forest was ripped to shreds the force field containing the battle shattered under the power of the attack Danny fell to his knees as he turned to his human form Danny looked up to see the Hokage Kazekage Tsuchikage and Raikage standing around him

"You've got to be kidding me only one Kage that was the best I can do at half power"

The four Kages kneeled as Pariah flew down in front of Danny "I will admit you are certainly stronger child but I am still your superior"

"If you're so superior to me then why do you serve Tobi?"

"I could say the same about you child standing side by side with those dogs of the leaf since you wish to stand with the dogs I will bind you to the dogs" Pariah then pulled out the ruby of adrenaline surrounded the gem the energy destroyed the gem turning it into red energy Pariah slammed the energy into Danny's chest and was surprised by the reaction

Danny was covered with red light as his clone who was flying back to Danny was suddenly sucked into him like a vacuum the red light around Danny suddenly exploded the explosion spread over the valley as quickly as it came the explosion faded away Danny sensed for the others but he also noticed the first Hokage was knocked out he looked fine when Danny sensed his energy he was surprised to sense the man was alive instead of a reincarnated puppet

"Well this will be a surprise" Danny laughed then picked the elder Hokage up fireman style and flying to where he sensed Naruto who had two clones guarding a brown haired boy who kinda looked like him a person who Danny couldn't figure out was a boy or girl and a woman with long red hair all three were unconscious

The real Naruto saw Danny fly towards him seeing who was on his shoulder was what really surprised him

"Holy shit is that the first Hokage"

"Yep somehow he's alive and I'm pretty sure he's not a puppet who are those three"

"Grandma Tsunade's little brother the one who looks like a girl is an old friend of mine and some lady that green haired guy made her not be able to talk but she looked really sad about fighting me"

Danny concentrated focused on sensing anyone else that would have been dead when this battle began "everyone else is by themselves so how about we go get Gaara now"

"Yeah Gaara was left in the cave when broccoli hair hit me with his mace"

Danny laughed at what Naruto called the being that could make everyone in the ghost zone flee with terror

Just then a loud explosion could be heard near where Danny had left Chiyo to fight Sasori "we have to move now Naruto make some clones to drop them off with the others but we have to move now"

Naruto nodded and made two more clones so that all four revived shinobi were being carried by a clone as they rushed to get to where Sasori was

CLIFF HANGER what was that flash of light are those four truly alive again what will happen to Gaara tune in next time to phantom of the leaf 61394


	7. Chapter 7

Phantom of the Leaf

I dedicate this chapter to those who died during the tragedy of the world trade center rest in peace

Baldy Kakashi girl in blue you come with me we need to stop Pariah from getting Naruto Chiyo can you and the girls deal with your family issue"

"Oh don't worry about me I'm just going to get some exercise" said Chiyo

The aged puppet master the pulled out a stream of Kunai held out in front of her by a chakra stream she then launched them at Sasori with his scorpion tail he deflected the Kunai leaving them embedded in the earth around him

"Is that all you got grandmother" said a smirking Sasori

"Of course not" Chiyo then made the ram hand sign "Kai" the genjutsu on the Kunai was released revealing lit paper bombs that detonated

"An impressive strategy grandmother but in the end all it did was destroy my cloak" the smoke cleared revealing that the person in front of them was a puppet on all fours with a gauntlet on its arm and a demon mask on it's back where the scorpion tail was coming from

"That's just disgusting" said Toph

"So you still use that puppet Sasori" said Chiyo

Sasori lashed out his tail the two shinobi while Toph grabbed his tail Toph then threw Sasori into the cave wall behind her she then earth bent two rock spears that went through the rouge sand ninja

Chiyo and Sakura landed next to the blind earth bender impressed with her strength "Impressive but I shouldn't expect anything less from the blind bandit"

The three turned around to see a young man with red hair in a akautski cloak "How is it possible you left the village twenty years ago but it looks like you haven't aged a day" asked an astonished Chiyo

"That is my secret grandmother since Miss Beifong destroyed Hiruko so easily I will no longer hold back" Sasori pulled out a scroll with the kanji for third on it in a poof of smoke the puppet of the third Kazekage appears

That's the third Kazekage so Sasori was the one to take him Chiyo brought out two scrolls summoning two puppets one looked like an older version of Sasori the other was a woman with long black hair both of them were wearing fur lined cloaks like the third Kazekage

Sasori sent his puppet forward from it's arms emerged long razor sharp blades dripping with poison Toph moved to counter her body covered in armor made of rock Chiyo sent her puppets at Sasori the mother using a serrated katana the father using a whip covered in kunai at Sasori

Sasori flipped over the attacks what he didn't expect was the pink haired leaf kunoichi to appear from underground behind him and hit him with a punch that sent him across the cave Sasori stood up the three of them were a good team each using a role to try and defeat him Sasori pulled back the third Kazekage and unleashed the iron sand

"What the heck is that" asked Sakura

"The iron sand it's the most powerful jutsu ever created by the sand" answered Chiyo

Toph let her rock armor drop "You two stand back I'll handle this part" said Toph as she entered her basic earth bending stance and closed her blind eyes focusing all her energy on the akautski before her

Just then the sand rushed forward taking the form of two giant blocks hoping to crush the earth bender just before the attack could hit Toph held out her hands using her sand and metal bending stopped the blocks Toph then bent the sand moving it around her body forming an armor of the black sand

"That's amazing only the Kazekage was able to control the iron sand" said Chiyo

Sasori had his puppet launch multiple iron sand dragons at Toph Toph ran forward the sand morphing around her arms forming two long blades in what seems like a deadly dance Toph beheads the iron sand dragons before charging at Sasori

Sasori has his puppet create a dome of sand around them Toph focuses the blade on her right hand into a spinning ball

That looks like the rasengan thought sakura as she stared at the black orb in Tophs hand

"That girl is a genius among geniuses not only for proving to be an accomplished warrior but also to break down one of the most powerful ninjutsus on the planet and to add her own form to it this generation is full of surprises"

Toph ran at the dome leaping into the air "Iron sand rasengan" Toph slammed her imitation jutsu into the dome destroying before impaling the third Kazekage on her blade then slicing the former kage in half before Sasori could counter attack she used earth bending to slide back to where she was on before using the iron sand rasengan

"you've destroyed my favorite puppet" Sasori threw off his cloak revealing why Pariah called him an automaton

Sorry the chapters short but I wanted to get it on the site today will update again before the end of the week promise

Lamine Djafi the genius behind the work of 61394


	8. Chapter 8

Phantom of the Leaf

Told you I would update :)

"You turned yourself into a puppet" asked a surprised and disgusted Chiyo

"This is the secret to my immortality my body will never grow old my chakra levels will never decrease I will be young and powerful forever"

Toph still in her iron sand armor charged at the deranged puppet user Sasori smirked as the cable where his intestine used to be launched itself at Toph wrapping itself around her body before throwing her into a wall the iron sand armor around her body fell to the ground Toph attempted to stand up before falling back under the weight of her legs

It seems my nerve poison is effective there has been never been an earth bender who could bend without their legs sasori thought

Sasori from pipes in the palm of his hands launched a stream of flame at Sakura and Chiyo who dodged the attack Chiyo using the mother and father puppets launched them at her grandson Sasori using the long blades on his back as wings flew over the attacks and attempted to use his cord to attempt to destroy his first creations surprisingly they were blocked by a wall of earth Sasori flew back landing to see a shaky but standing Toph he looked to see Sakura pull a needle out of her arm

"It seems history repeats itself as my grandmothers poisons were stopped by Tsunade mine are stopped by her apprentice"

"Surrender now you freaky Pinocchio you can't beat us" said Toph

"Bold words from someone who can barely stand" said Sasori

"He's right Toph the antidote isn't fully in your veins yet stay down for now"

Toph reluctantly nodded and sat back down against the wall of the cave

Chiyo pulled back the mother and father puppets she then sealed them back into a scroll before pulling out a white one

"White Secret Technique the Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets" surrounding Chiyo were ten puppets wearing pure white cloaks

"The ten puppets created by Chikamatsu the creator of the puppet jutsu" from his back he threw a scroll into the air from a compartment in his chest hundreds of chakra strings came out "I haven't had to use this technique since I joined Akautski"

The strings then connected to a hundred puppets in red cloaks with various weapons "Secret red technique dance of a hundred puppets"

Sakura charged at the red puppets along with a white puppet with grey markings around his mouth at thirty of the puppets with taijutsu and their superior strength the puppet then extends its arms trapping fifteen of the puppets in a cage created by its arms it then releases a barrage of small explosives that blow up the puppets

A puppet with red skin and white hair along with a grey skinned puppet with black hair were fighting together the red skinned removed a section of his face revealing a spinning blade of chakra the grey skinned puppet attached his arm to the puppet destroying the puppets

A puppet with red hair in buns leaped and danced through the hordes of puppets slicing everything in red with her swords

Two demonic looking puppets were guarding lady Chiyo as any of Sasori's puppets to get close to her were destroyed

A blue puppet with spikes in his head charged at a puppet the spikes on his head lengthened impaling multiple puppets a puppet with a sword was about to slice it half when a spike of earth impaled the enemy puppet Toph and the blue puppet worked together to fight off the puppets around him

The last three puppets worked together to create a vacuum that destroyed any puppet unfortunate enough to be sucked into it

Despite the combined efforts against the red puppets our heroes were slowly being broken down most of the white puppets were destroyed in the battle Sakura Chiyo and Toph were being exhausted

"It seems the human body has become your worst enemy"

Sasori was about to send his remaining puppets to finish them when a red flash of light enveloped the cave

"Damn you Pariah you bonded the ruby to phantom" said Sasori under his breath he looked to see the Kazekage stirring Sasori was a powerful shinobi but not even he could handle the kazekage the blind bandit his grandmother and an apprentice of Tsunade

Sasori used his failsafe jutsu to transport his core into a puppet that was far enough away from the blast

Before Chiyo could warn everyone Sasori's former body detonated the blast was so powerful that it destroyed the walls of the cave

(I don't get why Sasori didn't retreat in canon oh well)

When the smoke from the blast cleared a dome of Iron sand had protected everyone from the blast the dome then collapsed on itself turning into a gourd on Tophs back

"I've said it once and I'll say it again the girl is a genius among geniuses" said an amazed Chiyo

"I don't mean to be awesome I just am I'm gonna fall on my ass now" and just like that Toph fainted from exhaustion

Naruto and Danny moved as fast as they could to the cave after they saw the explosion they looked to see Sakura and Chiyo tending to the injuries of an exhausted Toph and Gaara standing up after being revived

"Gaara"

"Naruto it's nice to see you again if only it were under better circumstances" said Gaara

Chiyo looked at the two friends this generation is full of surprises

(Let's take a quick peek at what akautski is up to shall we)

"Damn you Pariah" said Tobi as he slammed his fist into the wall Zetsu and Sasori watched their leaders anger "I'd kill him if he weren't already dead my lord but on the bright side we still managed to capture the one tail"

"True Sasori but look at what it cost us" said Vlad in human form wearing an akautski cloak as he appeared from the shadows "we lost a powerful member of the organization the ruby of adrenaline and you yourself are in a weakened state without all your puppets"

"Rest assured Plasmius this body has a few surprises" Sasori's eyes briefly flashed to the Sharingan before returning to normal

"Enough of this useless argument Sasori rendezvous with Deidara on his search for the three tails Plasmius search the dimensions for a replacement for Pariah"

Sasori bowed before disappearing with the body flicker technique and Vlad transforming into his ghost form before vanishing in green smoke

"You may have won the battle phantom but the war has only just begun"


	9. not a chapter

This is not a chapter

Ladies and Gentlemen of the Fanfiction community

Thank you for taking the time out of what I assume is a busy schedule

To read the work of a humble filmmaker

But there is something that must be addressed

I have a learning disability I don't know where to put punctuation

It drove many an English teacher crazy

And even though I am not able to know exactly where to place punctuation

Thousands of readers read my stories every month on every continent

And in more countries then I can count

So if you're looking for something that's grammatically correct

**READ A BOOK **

To those of you who don't insult me for my lack of punctuation

I'm sorry for getting your hopes up


	10. Chapter 10

Phantom of the Leaf

As you know from my last update I'm not dead and to those who aren't grammar obsessed jerks no offense to those that are grammar obsessed jerks get the big pole out of your ass none of you are perfect

Chapter 10

Danny stood at the gates of the sand village after a day of handshakes from the grateful citizens and shinobi of the sand village plus Danny's terrible attempt at getting home

(Flashback)

Danny sat cross legged across from the bald kid with the arrow tattoos

"Are you ready Danny?"

"Yeah I'm ready" said Danny Sam I'm coming he thought with a smile as the kid put his index finger and thumb on his forehead his eyes glowed blue the blue glow then spread over his body and then onto Danny's it was about to spread over his head

When it happened

Red lightning surged over his body and embedded Aang into a wall

"Are you okay"

Aang pulled himself out of the wall "I've been through worse" said Aang

"I don't understand why didn't it work did something happen during the battle with Pariah"

"Yeah he said something about binding me to the dogs he then destroyed the ruby and pushed it into my body"

Aang nodded "Danny from what I know of the ruby of adrenaline it was a powerful object even stronger than myself now that it's energy is inside you I can't send you home I'm sorry"

(End flashback)

Danny turned away as tears began to flow down his face someone put a hand on his shoulder

"Hey Danny you ok"

"Yeah Naruto I'm fine I just need to be left alone right now" Danny transformed into his ghost form and then into god mode

"I'll see you in the village" Danny put his fingers to his forehead and vanished

"Wow I didn't know he could do that" said Naruto

"It seems that child has many secrets" said Hashirama

"Very true lord Hokage alright team Kakashi we will be head to the village first then the revived people escorted by Aang Katara and Toph will follow understood"

Naruto and Sakura nodded their heads and began the three day walk to the leaf village with everyone else behind them

Meanwhile back in the Hokage's office Tsunade was doing paper work when Danny appeared in her office he returned to human form

"Danny is there something wrong" she asked

Danny then explained what had happened on the mission to the sand village the battle with Pariah and the revival of the first Hokage and her little brother and the other two shinobi

"Danny I am eternally grateful for what you've done for my family and for Naruto"

"I don't understand how Naruto is involved in this" said Danny

"The red haired woman is Kushina Uzumaki as I assume you can figure out she's Narutos mother from my sensei's files she died on the night he was born"

"I can understand how that feels I'll never be able to see my parents again they were annoying but I wouldn't trade them for anyone"

Tsunade nodded "so what will you do now"

"I'll become a leaf ninja if that's okay with you lady Hokage"

"I see no problem with it of course you will have to go before the full council it was a law my grandfather placed in the village constitution"

"No problem Lady Hokage" said Danny giving her a salute

"I'm going to guess that's from your dimension"

"It's something soldiers do to show respect to their superiors let's just say I don't have the best history with authority figures"

"I don't want to know the council meeting room is a floor under us meet me there in an hour for your evaluation is that clear"

"Clear lady Hokage but could I have some money and a place to stay I didn't ask for this stuff earlier cause I thought I would be home by now"

Tsunade pulled out a folder from her desk "here's payment for the S ranked mission you completed as for the apartment you can bring that up with the civilian council during the meeting"

"Understood Lady Hokage" Danny then phased out of the office

An hour later Danny walked into the meeting room in human form with the entire civilian council along with the clan heads and Tsunade with two old people on either side

"Danny Fenton you have asked to join the shinobi corps of the village hidden in the leaves do you confirm or deny this statement"

"Yes Lady Hokage"

"Very well the council may ask any questions they wish to ask"

Danny nodded his head

"What are your abilities" asked a curious Shikaku Nara

"I'm half ghost which gives me many abilities plus I have a transformation after that called god mode which amplifies my abilities"

"Are you saying your half dead" asked one of the civilians

"No I'm not dead my dna merged with ghost energy during an accident I am not and never was dead" said Danny his eyes glowed green as he glared at the civilian

"Was that a doujutsu" asked Hiashi Hyuuga

"Why are you asking about dough" asked a confused Danny

"A doujutsu is a special jutsu that involves the eyes" explained Tsunade

"Oh well then no it wasn't one my eyes turn green when I transform or when I'm angry it's not some kind of jutsu" said Danny

"Are there any others like you" asked Tsume Inuzuka

"My cousin Danni but she's in my home dimension so if you mean others who could join the village then no there aren't any others"

"We could use you to take down the demon" said one of the civilians

Killing intent was unleashed directly at the fool by Tsunade "Naruto is not a demon"

Danny's eyed glowed green again "you have no idea what a demon really is a demon cares for nothing but himself a demon causes only destruction a demon kills innocent people just because he wants to that is what a demon is and Naruto is no demon" said Danny

(you know who I'm talking about right)

"And how would you know this" asked Koharu

"Because I killed one" said Danny showing he wouldn't awnser any questions about that

"Is it possible your abilities could be passed down to the next generation" asked Shikaku Nara

"I can't honestly awnser that one because I wouldn't know" said Danny "I mean I did that once with my girlfriend actually a week before I ended up in this dimension but it was only the one time"

"I say we put him in the clan restoration act" said the same stupid civilian that called Naruto a demon

"Before I hit that guy can someone explain what that is"

After a quick explanation from Tsunade Danny really wanted to hit the guy but thought it would hurt his chances of joining the village

"You would let people have harems and it would be legal that is the second most disturbing thing I've heard in my life"

"What was the first" asked Choza Akimichi

"My friend's singing"

"All right if everyone is done asking Danny questions shall we put it up to a vote whether he should be allowed to be a ninja of the leaf or a civilian" said Tsunade "all in favor"

The shinobi council raised their hands and a minority of the civilian council

"All opposed"

The civilians who didn't vote for Danny plus the stupid one voted against it

"Very well since the shinobi side of the council voted unanimously Danny Fenton is a shinobi of the leaf"

"But what about putting it in the clan restoration act we can use it's offspring to fight the demon"

Danny fired an ecto beam through the man "anyone else want to make a comment"

The rest of the civilian council said nothing hoping not to incur Danny's wrath

"Thank you Danny you are dismissed"

As Danny left the room Hiashi Hyuuga was staring at him trying to think of a way to get him and his daughter together for the glory of the Hyuuga

(And now after eight chapters the dimension of Danny phantom viewing time)

Positive that word kept playing in her mind over and over it had been a week since Danny died and her heart felt like breaking

Danny's death was according to the mass media the greatest tragedy in human history bouquets of roses had been placed at the base of his statue since Danny didn't have a grave

Sam cried again as she clutched the positive pregnancy test to her heart Danny was never going to get to know their child he didn't even get to know she was pregnant all because of Madara

After ten minutes Sam calmed herself down she used her solar powers to incinerate the pregnancy test the last thing she needed was her parents finding out

She went down to the bowling alley in her basement where she found her nana bowling

"Hey nana could I talk to you for a moment"

"Sure Sam" she put her bowling ball into the basket of her scooter and rolled so she see Sam

"How you doing"

"I'm miserable as hell and I need to tell you something that you can't tell my parents"

"You're pregnant"

"What how did you find out"

"You didn't destroy the box don't worry I threw it into the neighbors trash can so is man kinds greatest tragedy the father"

"Yes so you won't tell my parents"

"Sweetie I'm old not stupid"

Sam hugged her grandmother "thanks nana"

When Sam was up the stairs her phone rang pulling it out of her pocket she answered it

"_Hello" _

"_Sam thank god you answered there's a guy at the mall with red eyes and keeps saying the word Jutsu or something before fire and lightning are shot at us we need help" _said Danni on the other end

"_Hang on I'll be there soon" _Sam then transformed I won't be able to do this in a few months thought Sam as she flew out of the house

(and the chapter ends here read review)


	11. Chapter 11

Phantom of the Leaf

Hello again it's chapter eleven time before I start the chapter there is a poll my profile on what story I'll write after I complete a story sequels don't count so anyways VOTE VOTE AND VOTE SOME MORE THE POWER OF THE BIJU COMPELS YOU

Now on to the story

Sam flew to the mall as fast as she could arriving just in time to see Danni get thrown out the window "Hi Sam glad you could make it" Danni said shaking broken glass off her uniform

"Where is he Danni" asked Sam

"In the food court fighting Valerie"

Sam nodded and went in but not before Danni transformed into god mode and the two flew in through the crack in the window

Inside the saw Valerie get thrown into a table by a guy about fifteen wearing Japanese style clothes and wielding a chokuto he turned towards sam and she could see his red eyes the same as Madara's

Red eyes just like Madara's Sam thought in her rage as she attacked the guy with sending a roundhouse kick into his chest sending him across the food court

"This is for what you did to Danny Madara" Sam filled her hands with solar energy as she fired a beam at 'Madara' sending him into a store

Sam watched as 'Madara' walked out of the destroyed storm covered in dust "I would surrender now"

"Over my dead body" Sam fired another blast of solar energy but this time 'Madara' vanished and Sam felt the cold steel of his blade on her neck

"Damn you Madara" Sam said knowing she was going to die along with her child

"I am many things but my name is not Madara I am Sasuke Uchiha"

Sam glared "That's enough for me" Sam said as tree roots grew out of the mall floor and grabbed Sasuke and threw him against the ground

"You have the same eyes as Madara so you are connected to the monster who took the only one I ever loved from me" Sam condensed a ball of solar energy in her hand until it looked like a miniature sun

"Rasengan?" he said before Sam slammed the ball into his stomach upon impact there was a flash of yellow energy that drove Sasuke into a wall

Danni and Valerie flew over to where she was "Wow Sam I've never seen you pissed at someone before"

"Yeah well death of a lover and being pregnant can make you act like that"

"Wait you and Danny did WHAT"

"Hey minor in the room don't need to hear about what you did with my cousin slash shield from your mother"

Flashback 

Danni watched as the two people argued on one end was her cousin on the other was the mother of his girlfriend and both were arguing over her fate

"You can't take her from me she's family" said Danny

"Exactly that's why she should be as far away from you your irresponsible your still a minor and the only thing that sets apart from the average human being is your walking freak" shouted Sam's mother

"She's a clone of me so if I'm a walking freak then she's exactly like me I know how to train her I have enough money from the disasteroid five months ago to take care of 1000 kids plus I actually care about Danni unlike the family you want to give Danni to just to spite me like the terrible woman you are" Danny shouted back

"How dare you insult me you brat Danielle will be sent to the Blake's they deserve a daughter"

"Then they can adopt one because they'll have Danni over my dead body"

"Too late for that phantom"

Danni watched as Danny's eyes glowed green with rage "That was low and you know it Manson"

"This from an illiterate half human unlike you who can't be saved young Danielle can embrace her humanity"

End of flashback 

Danny had to leave before he killed Sam's mom and after a single trial Danny was appointed full custody over Danni who had been hiding since he died from Sam's mother

Danni suddenly sensed an energy coming from where Sam was and pushed her and Valerie out of the way for a lightning covered hand to go through her stomach

"How did you survive Sam's attack" Danni choked out spitting out blood onto the floor

"Substitution Jutsu the combined with the Sharingan is the way I've been out maneuvering all three of you despite that any of you alone are much stronger than me"

"Wait those eyes actually do something I just thought they were an intimidation weapon" said Valerie

"Well my mission is complete Lord Orochimaru has a new host" said Sasuke before pulling his hand out of Danni and grabbing her by the neck as they faded

Sam saw Sasuke and Danni fading and flew at the two and grabbed a hold of them just as the three of them disappeared

Valerie watched as the three of them disappeared she descended and tried scanning for them finding a strange energy she activated her communicator

"_Tucker are you there"_

"_Valerie what happened" _

"_I don't know what happened all I know is that Sam and Danni were kidnaped by a hot guy with red eyes get your ass and the Fenton's over here now I'm picking some weird energy and it isn't ghost or god like" _

"_Okay I'll be there asap" _

(Now back in Naruto world)

Danny had just finished checking out his new apartment it had five bedrooms a living room that connected to a kitchen and a bathroom

There was already furniture in the place so he wouldn't have to buy any Danny was about to his new room to unpack when he felt a familiar energy surge how were they here did akautski take them as bait or was it someone else whatever it was he had to tell the Hokage

Danni Sam I'm coming

Okay and that's the end of the chapter now remember on my poll vote I also added a new story option Naruto of the rings it's not a lord of the rings crossover YUCK!

But what it actually is that before Naruto does his first genin exam he finds a ring

It has green lantern refrences but it isn't a crossover vote for it and nine other choices on my poll


	12. a challenge is afoot

A challenge is afoot (what ever that means)

To all my Naruto fans I challenge you to my

**NARUTO JINCHURIKI OF SOMETHING OTHER THEN THE KYUBI CHALLENGE **

The rules are on my profile

leave a reveiw or pm me if you want to do it


End file.
